minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Obstruct Cube Society
This is a Pasta that I made, but Obstruct Cube Society was made by some unknown troller. This pasta actually convinced ME to believe it until a friend showed me a video proving it fake. -GREEN0704 The Comments Have you ever looked at the comments of a popular video and seen the letters O. C. S. At the end? That means avoid that person. They are part of Obstruct Cube Society. If you look on Twitter, they have an account. They say just random creepy things on their tweets. They have a YouTube Channel as well. Is this just some random clan of noobs? No. They are the opposite. What is O. C. S.? They are basically the Illuminati of Minecraft. They control all of Minecraft. Have you ever wondered who invented the Minecraft Creepypastas? Why are they so famous? Obstruct Cube Society made them. They made Null, Herobrine, and Entity 303. They made them to increase the popularity of the game because what's the fun of pulling the strings of just some random sandbox game? They have ties everywhere in Minecraft. Everything having to do with it. On every single wiki. Especially this one. They look on this one to check the progress of their pastas. Why? Why are they doing this? Why am I telling you this? I am telling you that they are using us. They are using the people on this site to make these pastas. Why? To increase the popularity so they have more people to control. No one knows why except O. C. S. Themselves. I suspect they are just power hungry. They want control over things... Anti Cube Society Anti Cube Society, even more secret than Obstruct Cube Society. We don't have any accounts or secret signs. This is the only known info on A. C. S. How do I know this? I am the leader of Anti Cube Society. I am finally revealing us. Some people on this site are members aswell. We protect people from being controlled by Obstruct Cube Society. The only reason this hasn't been deleted yet is because our other members are protecting it from being deleted by any members of O. C. S. Like Obstruct Cube Society, we often delete pages or videos proving our existence with our hacking powers or our ties into the whatever website it was posted on. The Wars Like opposing societies, we have fights or invasions on each others Minecraft servers. Usually to steal or change information. When going on a raid, we have to have the whole society online. Half to raid, half to protect. It's like a giant game of Walls. Except it's not a game. We are protecting users. Any bit of info stolen from us is another few users under their control. Conclusion If you ever find a sign of O. C. S., Report it to us immediately and we will alert our ties into the sight. Please help us against Obstruct Cube Society. If you get an invite to them. Contact us. Refusing them is fatal. They KILL you if you don't. Join us if you don't want to accept the invite. As long as you are with us, your safe. Just be careful... Anyone here could be a member... Even one of the admins... Even your best friend... Be Careful and contact us if you have any signs of them. Thank you. GREEN0704 (Anti Cube Society Leader) I own the Anti Cube Society. I invented them. Do you like that add-on? Let me know in the comments. Category:Entity 303 Category:Null Category:Herobrine Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Illuminati Confirmed Category:Illuminaters Category:MasterFrown0704 Category:Creepypasta